A Halloween Treat
by howtotrainyourdragonlover
Summary: Hiccup knew no one in the village could be trusted on the week leading up to Halloween. Well, everyone but his mother, Astrid, and Toothless, or so he thought.


**Yes, that is right people, I am not dead! Mwahahaha! With Halloween a couple weeks away, I decided to write a HTTYD Halloween fanfic. Please review but I must remind you, no flames! I do not own How To Train Your Dragon or any of its characters.**

* * *

Hiccup knew no one in the village could be trusted on the week leading up to Halloween. Well, everyone but his mother, Astrid, and Toothless, or so he thought.

It was a day like any other, Hiccup was doing his daily rounds around the village, Toothless was helping Cloudjumper wrangle some baby dragons, and Astrid was running up to Hiccup with a tray carrying some odd spheres with sticks protruding from them. Wait, what?

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled, a bright smile plastered on her face as she jogged over to Hiccup.

Hiccup stared curiously at the objects on the tray as she approached, but returned her smile when she appeared in front of him. "Hello milady" he greeted, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Astrid responded in a cheerful voice "I just wanted you to try one of my Halloween treats!"

Hiccup felt himself pale at her words and two words rang clear in his mind. Yak nog. The Snoggletog concoction Astrid had come up with which spread more stomachaches than cheer.

Hiccup quickly cleared his throat before replying, "Gee Astrid," he nervously chuckled, "I just had dinner so, yeah, I'm pretty stuffed." It wasn't a lie, Hiccup did have dinner, a nice salmon, but the part about being full from his meal was a lie.

Astrid narrowed her eyes, clearly seeing through Hiccup's fib. "Fine, I'll just share them with Snotlout. I'm sure he'll enjoy them" she replied before turning her back to Hiccup.

Hiccup watched her stomp away, feeling a tad bit guilty before groaning and thinking _Why Thor? Why? Why do these things always happen to me?_ He brought a hand down his face and contemplated what he should do before calling out to Astrid, "Ok, I'll try one."

Astrid stopped walking and before she turned to face Hiccup, a smirk curled on her lips. She knew how to play her cards right when getting Hiccup to try one of her treats. "Great!" her cheerful smile returning to her face as she ran up to the anxious Hiccup once more.

Hiccup, meanwhile, thought, _Oh gods help me. What in Thor's name has she created this time?_ He was about to find out. He reached for one of the treats but Astrid shoved one into his awaiting hand before he could finish the action himself.

"Go on, taste it!" Astrid urged, eyes bright with excitement as she waited for Hiccup to take his first bite.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked warily as he inspected the orb, covered in what appeared to be honey.

Astrid laughed before replying, "It's a surprise!"

That wasn't the answer Hiccup had been hoping for, it was the complete opposite in fact. With a final gulp and a final glance towards Astrid, who nodded encouragingly, Hiccup bit into the treat.

At first, it was all right. A little sweet, but not overwhelmingly so. Then, it hit. Hiccup finally realized what Astrid had drenched in honey and stuck on a stick. His eyes began to water and he nearly gagged from the taste.

 _An onion, a honeyed onion_ was all he could process as his eyes continued to water from the vegetable.

"So, what do you think?" Astrid inquired, oblivious to the state Hiccup was in.

Hiccup managed a mumble and nodded his head as if to say "It's great!" when he was thinking the complete opposite. Hiccup, onion still in mouth, smiled at Astrid and willed her to walk away so he could spit the thing out but she simply stood there, eyes locked on Hiccup. That's when Hiccup realized she wanted him to swallow. True, it wasn't as bad as when Toothless had made him swallow a raw fish, but it was still a raw _onion_!

With a grimace, Hiccup forced the "treat" down his throat before looking to Astrid with watery eyes.

Astrid, with a proud smiled on her face, then told Hiccup, "Honeyed Onions, came up with them myself!"

Hiccup didn't know how to respond, so he simply stood there, dumbfounded.

A few moments of awkward silence passed before Astrid finally chirped, "Well, I'm off to share some more Halloween treats! Enjoy yours!" she yelled before running off with her Honeyed Onions.

It took Hiccup a moment to comprehend what just happened, but when he did, he dropped the onion as if it was a hot coal.

"Eck!" he groaned as he rubbed his hands on himself, trying to remove all traces of the onion. A screech then sounded above him and Hiccup looked up to find a Terrible Terror descending. The dragon landed next to the onion and eyed it cautiously before turning its head towards Hiccup.

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders in response. "Be my guest" he said as he gestured for the Terrible Terror to take the onion.

The dragon squawked happily in response before clutching its prize and flying off as the sun began to set over Berk.

"Happy Halloween!" Hiccup called to the dragon before wondering _Now, how in Thor's name am I going to get the taste of onion out of my mouth?!_ That, however, is another story.

* * *

 **Yeah, I wasn't really certain how to end it so I'm sorry if the ending seems unsatisfactory. Honeyed Onions though, Astrid's version of Caramel Apples. You can decide if they're a trick or a treat. Thank you for reading and just as a reminder I am now on DeviantArt under the name NightFuryTrainer13 and Wattpad as DragonTrainer13 to those who are interested. Thanks again and have a Happy Halloween this year!**


End file.
